


The Crimson Heart

by AquaticKuri



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Internal Conflict, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaticKuri/pseuds/AquaticKuri
Summary: After so much blood sweat and tears, almost like a miracle, a wish granted; Ryoma was finally in Valentine's aid, already making the battles ahead much easier for their army...but not all things ended well. Almost as soon as the team could breathe,Iago had ambushed them with his own army. Moral began to waver in the team but hope was not lost.Like the hero he had always been, the black horse road in and charged the foe in front of Valentine. A chaotic like energy shot from the blade and into the soldier, and just like that, Valentine's hope was restored."Xander""Do not fret little prince, we shall see this battle through!"
Relationships: Marx | Xander/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter.1

**Author's Note:**

> My Corrin/Kamui Explained.  
> Name: Valentine  
> Appearance: Bright red hair, A sharp and calm expression with a beauty mark under his eye  
> Class: Sorceror.
> 
> In my game file, he's actually happily married to Charlotte but he's always loved Xander deep in his heart, and I figured  
> this would be the only way for that to ever happen.  
> And also I don't think there is enough Male Corrin/Kamui x Xander/Marx

Growing up, Xander had always been the hero in the family, raising and looking after all of his precious siblings; but Valentine never truly knew him as a hero until now, watching Xander swoop in as he cut down anything in his path, and given his reputation amongst the Nohrians, it was natural for some to be scared, especially with Ryoma not far behind. Encouraged by his two older brothers, Valentine was able to put more effort into his magic, making sure to back up Charlotte and Subaki, leaving Takumi to watch out for Silas and Keaton. Having Niles and Odin definitely helped, as well as Peri's skills at combat and Laslow's inspiring rally; keeping everyone's spirits high with his charisma.

Being saved by Xander, especially after being apart for so long; Valentine couldn't stop the racing in his heart as the beating echoed in his ears. He knew Xander could handle himself but he couldn't resist standing beside his big brother once more, watching him on the battlefield like an army of his own...Even Leo admitted to this once, as well as his sisters.

"No, this...This can't be possible!" Iago was more afraid than he was furious, almost trembling as he stood before Valentine and his arm. Though they had vowed not to kill, Iago and Hans were people they could not allow to live, and so just like Hans before him, Iago's life was no more and Valentine's army could finally rest at least once they explained everything to their new allies.

Resting in their usual fort thanks to Lilith. Finally able to relax for a while, Valentine used this opportunity to finally catch up with Xander but before he could actually go looking for him, he wondered if maybe he should leave Xander to himself and allow him to rest...although, his big brother was never the best at resting as he was always finding ways to keep himself busy and usual that always lead to him training. Finally, find the crowned prince, Valentine happy to him and relieved to see that Xander had only a mere few scratches on him after the battle.

Ryoma had just left, assuming the two were discussing the somethings about forming peace between the two armies but little did he know that Zander was actually beginning to critique Ryoma's leadership skills and even give him some advice.

"Xander" Valentine smiled as he finally joined his brother's side.

"Valentine, did you need something?" Xander asked but seeing the smile on his little brother's face let him know everything was fine.

"Thank you for asking, but I merely just wished to finally chat with you after being apart for so long"

"I see. I couldn't agree with you more, Valentine. I have missed you and the others despite the short time apart." And so, the two talked for hours before bedtime. Valentine had felt so relaxed and at peace after finally being able to be around Xander again, felt like he could finally sleep for the first time in so long. Remembering the warm and gentle touch of Xander's hand, as he pat his head just before parting ways with him for bed; his cheeks flushed a rosy color as he focused on the memory to fall asleep to, almost like a lullaby.

* * *

It had already been a few days since Xander had joined the army and Valentine had begun secretly training with him every night, wanting to spend almost every second beside him...however, new feelings began to brew inside of him and after just one encounter with Xander in the hot springs, it was Valentine's vow to never have that happen again that he realized...his could no longer see Xander as just an older brother anymore. His feelings for Xander were becoming far too romantic, and this was a problem.

Both he and Xander were siblings and just that, but Xander would need a bride capable of birthing his royal child, the future heir to his throne. He frowned at the thought and even the possible rejection he would receive should Xander find out about his feelings...

"What am I even thinking? I couldn't possibly love Xander romantically...I-I must just be tired or maybe exaggerating my usual feelings for him....Right?" Although he had close friends he usually spoke to, he wasn't sure if these possibly new feelings were something he wanted anyone to know, not even his closest friend Subaki. The idea of any of his siblings finding out was worrisome and it was hard to imagine each and every one of their reactions. 

During combat, he tried to avoid Xander, attempting to dismiss any further feelings for him but it seemed like no matter how hard he tried, Xander was always seemed to somehow always end supporting him, saving him just when he thought his life might be over. Xander was truly his hero and he couldn't say it enough. He remembered all the times Xander had come to visit him when he was locked away in his fortress, all the stories he would tell him, all the nights he spent just to get him to sleep, all the days they spent training...He was always so kind to him, he was always there for him for then Leo, Camilla, and Elise had ever been. "I guess...I really do love him"


	2. Chapter.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long, but I promise to either extend it later or just make the next chapter longer

After combat, The soldiers were able to finally relax and thankfully they got away with minor injuries. Many of the soldiers choosing the hot springs soaked in the soothing hot waters to relax any tense muscles or any other aches and pains. Valentine, on the other hand, was sat in his room, enjoying a nice meal that Charlette had made for him. It had been delicious and filling, full of vitamins fit for a soldier and most of all, a sorcerer like himself.

_ "Lord Valentine, I've returned to inform you that I have taken care of all the needed tasks"  _ Proudly announcing was the perfect sky knight Subaki. He was smiling confidently and had just gotten through with all the maintenance work and even handing out orders to some of the troops.

_ "Ah, Thank you so much Subaki. You've been a great help, now get some rest"  _ Valentine smiles, relieved to have such a talented and hard-working member.

_ "Thank you, Lord Valentine"  _ And with a bow, the sky knight spun on his heels and headed out the door, ignoring the white-haired archer stalking him from the trees, as returning to his quarters was the one place he could escape the watchful gaze of the single-eyed outlaw. 

Finishing his meal, the young prince stared into his empty lunch box. He tried to keep his mind off of the war but every time he tried to think of something else, his mind always wandered to thoughts of his older brother Xander. Heat rose to his cheeks as the memory of his brother relaxing in the hot springs. His stoned and strong body from years of training, finally relaxing in the hot water. His usually kept blonde hair was now slightly messy from the water. Valentine shook his head, rubbing his fingers through his hair as he gave out and deep sigh.

_ "Maybe I just need a _ walk" Quickly heading out the door but just like everything else, the poor prince ran out his luck. Leaving his quarters, he spotted Xander instructing some of the soldiers, reading them for combat. Valentine tried to keep walking but listening to his brother handing out orders echoed in his ears. 

_ This is a Bad Idea _

Turning around, the young sorcerer headed over to his brother. The troops all paused after Xander allowed them a moment for rest. Noticing his little brother head over, he smiled warmly as he greeted him, relieved to see his little prince doing much better after some rest and a nice meal.

_ "Valentine, did you need something?" _

_ "Not really, I just wanted to see you as all"  _ The boy blushed a bit, feeling embarrassed for almost sounding childish.

With a small chuckle, Xander's smile refreshed, touched by his sweet brother. _"I see, well I just happen to have a bit of time. Did you perhaps want to play a game of chess?"_

_ "I would love to" _

Despite only decided to play a game of chess, Valentine ended up getting greedy, having multiple rounds and even having Xander sta a bit longer so that he could cook his older brother a eat and afterward, he convinced him that they should train a bit together. While training, Xander for some reason couldn't help but notice the large window of skin that Valentine had. He wasn't as strong or toned as the other men but he was still proud to see how strong Valentine was, proud to call his little brother a man...but no matter how strong or how old Valentine got, he would always and forever be Xander's precious little prince.

It had already gotten to be late and Valentine was nearly asleep. He had been sitting across from Xander, listening to stories that happened inside the Nohrian castle walls while he had been locked away in the northern fortress but listening to Xander talk had been so soothing that Valentine could no longer fight his need for sleep.

Xander smiled at his sleepy little brother and sat up from his seat. "Get some rest Valentine, we'll need you for the battle tomorrow"

_"I know but, d-don't leave yet..."_ Half asleep in his chair, his eyes fell closed but before he could fall out of his seat, Xander caught his brother and lifted him up into his arms. Staring down at the boy, he couldn't help but remember the days of holding him as a baby in his arms, back when their father first brought Valentine back. He set the young prince down in his bed and pulled the sheets over him. Xander stroked his fingers through his brother's cherry red hair, admiring its softness before pressing his lips to the boy's soft forehead.

_"Goodnight, my little prince"_ He blew out the candle and closed the door gently on his way out, wishing his brother the best of dreams


End file.
